igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Peeta Mellark
«(...) Chodzi o to, że... chce umrzeć taki, jaki jestem naprawdę. (...) Gdy przyjdzie co do czego, będę zabijał jak wszyscy. Nie odejdę bez walki. Po prostu usiłuję znaleźć sposób na to, że jestem kimś więcej niż zaledwie pionkiem w ich Igrzyskach.» - Peeta do Katniss wieczorem przed ich pierwszymi Igrzyskami. Peeta Mellark 'to syn piekarza z Dystryktu 12, jak i jeden z głównych bohaterów trylogii Igrzyska Śmierci, zwycięzca 74 Igrzysk Głodowych. Zakochany w Katniss, choć przed zawodami nie wyznał jej swojej miłości. Podczas Igrzysk wiele razy uratował swojej ukochanej życie, nieraz ryzykując własne. Jest życzliwy i charyzmatyczny, posiada dar przekonywania ludzi i szybko sobie ich zjednuje. Pod koniec Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia porwany przez Kapitol, gdzie zostaje torturowany psychicznie, a jego wspomnienia zostają zmodyfikowane do tego stopnia, że zaczyna uważać Katniss za wroga. Udaje mu się odzyskać pamięć i zakochać na nowo, acz zaczyna patrzeć na świat obiektywnie i przestaje idealizować ukochaną. Ostatecznie, Katniss, uświadomiona, że jednak go kocha, rodzi mu dwójkę dzieci. Wcześniejsze lata thumb|left Mimo, że wychował się w handlowej dzielnicy Dystryktu Dwunastego, jego życie było mniej niż pożądane, gdyż trwanie rodzinne chłopaka było trudne. Pan Mellark był miły, aczkolwiek matka Peety była zdolna spuścić lanie na nim i jego dwóch braciach, jeśli popełnili błąd (na przykład uderza Peetę wałkiem do ciasta za przypalenie chleba). Już jako pięciolatek podkochiwał się w Katniss Everdeen. Pierwszego dnia w szkole ojciec chłopaka wskazał ją, mówiąc mu, że chciał poślubić jej matkę, ale ona wyszła za górnika. Peeta był zdezorientowany - nie wiedział, dlaczego matka Kotny nie wybrała jego, tylko górnika, ale pan Mellark wyjaśnił, że kiedy ojciec Katniss śpiewał, Kosogłosy milkły, by go słuchać. Następnie, kiedy Katniss śpiewa jedną z piosenek dla klasy, Peeta zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w niej zakochany, kiedy zobaczył, że ptaki słuchały jej śpiewu, tak jak u pana Everdeen'a. Często ją obserwował, ale Katniss udawała, że tego nie widzi. Niedługo po wybuchu kopalni, który rozerwał na strzępy ojca dziewczyny, zobaczył ją przymierającą z głodu na swoim podwórku. Specjalnie przypalił dwa bochenki chleba, zdając sobie sprawę, że matka go za to ukarze. Rzucił jej chleb, najpewniej ratując tym gestem życie ciemnowłosej i jej rodzinie. Wylosowany do Igrzysk stawia sobie za cel ochronę życia Katniss. 74 Głodowe Igrzyska Peeta został wylosowany podczas dożynek, aby reprezentować Dystrykt Dwunasty w czasie 74 Igrzysk Głodowych.thumb Katniss rozpoznaje go od razu, wiedząc, że jest chłopcem, który pięć lat temu podarował jej celowo spalony chleb, by mogła nakarmić rodzinę i siebie - to był dla niej akt, który dał dziewczynie nadzieję i odwagę. Następnie idą do Pałac Sprawiedliwości, by pożegnać się z rodziną. Pan Mellark jest zrozpaczony, a jego matka mówi, że Dwunastka może w końcu doczekać się zwycięzcy. Chłopak wiedział, że nie mówiła o nim, tylko o Katniss. Opuszczają Dystrykt, siedząc w pociągu który dowiezie ich do Kapitolu, razem z opiekunką Effie i Haymitchem. Chłopak jest zirytowany zachowaniem mentora, ze względu na problemu z alkoholem i ewidentny brak zainteresowania ich przeżyciem. Kiedy Haymitch mówi ,,Oto rada: nie dajcie się zabić", Peeta chce odebrać mu kieliszek, na co otrzymuje cios w szczękę. Gdy pociąg dojeżdża na stację w stolicy, jest zachwycony, gdyż widział ją na żywo po raz pierwszy. Macha do mieszkańthumb|leftców i uśmiecha się. Jego stylistką zostaje Portia, kobieta z przesadnym makijażem i burzą blond włosów. Podczas parady są ubrani jednakowo, czyli w czarny kombinezon do kostek, który płonie, co ma reprezentować spalanie węgla. Stolica odbiera ich najbardziej pozytywnie, a ich twarze ukazują się najczęściej. Widownia traci zainteresowanie pozostałymi trybutami, i rzuca w nich kwiatami. W pewnej chwili chłopak chce złapać dziewczynę za rękę, lecz ta ją wyrywa, aczkolwiek w końcu noszą splecione palce ku górze. Następnego dnia, podczas szkolenia Haymitch każe trzymać im się razem na każdym kroku. Z początku się sprzeciwiają, ponieważ mogą się kłócić i gniewać na siebie. Peeta chciał sprawiać wrażenie, że są pthumbrzyjaciółmi, zachęcając Katniss do rozmowy, a podczas przerwy informuje ją, aby się śmiała, jakby powiedział coś śmiesznego. W ciągu kilku dni kształcenia odwiedził stanowisko kamuflażu, gdzie upodobnił swoją rękę, tak, by wyglądała jak kora drzewa, i wspinał się na siatkę, z której spadł, co wywołało śmiech u zawodowców. Katniss doradziła mu, aby rzucił `tym ciężkim czymś`. Udźwignął piłkę, gdyż przed turniejem nosił ciężkie worki z mąką i wycelował w stoisko z bronią. Podczas kolacji poprosił o oddzielne szkolenie, thumb|left|151px|Peeta w czasie wywiadu.a za pokaz indywidualny dostał 8 punktów. W czasie wywiadu prowadzi z Caesarem beztroską rozmowę. Oznajmia, że w Kapitolu mają inne prysznice, a także prosi mężczyznę, by go powąchał, aby sprawdził, czy pachnie różami. Gdy padło pytanie, czy ma dziewczynę, wyznaje, że kocha się w Katniss. Zostali okrzykniętymi ,,Nieszczęśliwymi kochankami z 12 Dystryktu", a Haymitch wykorzystuje ten pomysł, aby przyciągnąć do nich sponsorów. Zdenerwowana szesnastolatka popycha go, przez co wpada na wazon i kaleczy sobie ręce, a na arenie ma zabandażowane dłonie. Noc przed Igrzyskami Katniss spotyka Peetę na dachu. Siada obok niego i zaczynają rozmowę; chłopak informuje ją, że nie chce być pionkiem w ich grze, oraz jeśli umrze, chce zostać sobą. W oczekiwaniu na gong Katniss wpatrywała się w srebrny łuk i strzały, chcąc je zabrać. Gdy zerka na syna piekarza, ten tylko kręci głową, co ją rozproszyło. Mimo wyraźnego zakazu Haymitch'a bierze udział w rzezi i dołącza do sojuszu zawthumbodowców. Pierwszej nocy wyruszają na polowanie na trybutów. Dobija dziewczynę z Ósemki, podczas gdy Glimmer pyta Catona, dlaczego utrzymują go przy życiu, na co ten odpowiada, że doprowadzi ich do niej. On jednak robił przeciwnie; oddalał ich od Katniss. Znajdują ją w rzece, gdy chłodzi oparzenia na udzi. Katniss, nie mogąc dalej uciekać, wspina się na drzewo. Po spadnięciu Cato i nieudanym strzelaniu Glimmer, Peeta sugeruje, aby przeczekali, i że w końcu zejdzie, aby nie umrzeć z głodu. Po przepiłowaniu gałęzi z gniazdem os gończych, trybutka z Jedynki i z Czwórki umierają, a reszta ewakuuje się do jeziora. Peeta wraca i znajduje Katniss na miejscu ataku, kiedy zabiera łuk i strzały Glimmer. Krzyczy, by uciekała, a gdy w końcu to robi, dobiega Cato, poważnie raniąc chłopaka w udo. thumb|leftZakamuflowanie się nie stanowiło dla Peety żadnego problemu. Użył do tego błota, mchu i kamieni, tak, aby zmieszać się z otoczeniem. Ukrył się obok strumienia, by mieć łatwy dostęp do wody, gdzie znajduje go Katniss zaraz po ogłoszeniu, że może być dwóch zwycięzców. Pierze jego ubranie, w tym bieliznę, stanowczo mówiąc, aby się zasłonił, po czym zanosi go do jaskini. Pielęgnuje go jak najlepiej, ale cierpi na zatrucie krwi, i nie wyleczy go bez odpowiedniego leku. W tym czasie zaczyna mu opowiadać różne historie, m.in. jak zdobyła kozę dla Prim. Niedługo później Claudius Templesmith zapowiada ucztę. Oznajmia, że każdy z żyjących trybutów rozpaczliwie czegoś potrzebuje, i znajdzie to w woreczku z numerem dystryktu, obok Rogu Obfitości. Peeta nie pozwala iść brązowowłosej, a mentor przesyła jej środek nasenny, dzięki któremu usypia go. Katniss udaje się powrócić z lekiem, który wstrzykuje mu w ranę i omdlewa z powodu utraty własnej krwi. Peeta czuje się lepiej po zastrzyku i zauważa Katniss, o którą dba. Pozostają w jaskini podczas burzy, w której umiera Thresh, prawdopodobnie z rąk Cato. Wykorzystują ten czas na beztroski flirt, a gdy ulewa się kończy, wychodzą z kryjówki w celu upolowania jedzenia. Katniss jest sfrustrowana przez hałas, jaki wydaje Peeta, i ma wrażenie, że specjalnie wchodzi na każdą napotkaną gałązkę. Decydują się rozdzielić, i ustalają między sobą gwizd, który oznajmia, iż wszystko jest dobrze. Niedługo później gwiżdże i zaniepokojona brakiem sygnału wraca do chłopaka. Zauważa zebrane jagody, które są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne - beszta go, po czym znajdują wychudzone ciało Liszki, która ukradła łykołaki. Na arenie pozostały trzy osoby, co oznacza finał. Organizatorzy wysuszyli wszystkie źródła wody, nie licząc jeziora przy Rogu, zmuszając trybutów by udali się właśnie tam. Zsyłają na nich zmiechy, przez co wydostają się na polankę i wdrapują na śliską konstrukcję. Cato ma założony pancerz, przez co odbijają się od niego strzały Katniss. Gdy zawodowiec wdrapuje się na róg, chwyta Peetę i trzyma go w objęciach, lekko podduszając. Dziewczyna, wiedząc, że gdyby trafiła w Cato, ten spadłby razem z Peetą w paszcze zmiechów. Nie wie, co robić, a Peeta rysuje krwią ,,X" na ręce trybuta z Dwójki, by strzelała tam. Trafia idealnie w to thumbmiejsce, a Cato zostaje rozszarpywany przez zmiechy. Katniss dobija zawodowca, by skthumb|leftrócić jego cierpienia. Było jej żal blondyna, mimo jego bezwzględnego charakteru. Gdy ciało Cato usunięto, zmieszańce odeszły, a Katniss i Peeta uwierzyli, że wygrali, do mikrofonu dorwał się Claudius, informując, że zasada została odwołana i tylko jeden trybut może wygrać. Peeta mówi do dziewczyny, by ta go zabiła, ale ona odmawia i wyciąga łykołaki. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że stolica wolałaby dwóch zwycięzców niż żadnego. Są zdecydowani thumb|left|Peeta udzielający wywiadu z Katniss po zwyciężeniu Igrzysk.popełnić samobójstwo, licząc do trzech, gdy komentator oznajmia, że oboje wygrali grę. W wywiadzie z Ceasarem, para ponownie udaje do siebie szaleńczą miłość, tyle że to dla Peety nie była gra, on ja naprawdę kochał. Haymitch poinformował ją, że prezydent Snow jest wściekły, że przechytrzyła Kapitol i zrobiła z niego pośmiewisko. W pociągu Kotna wyjawia mu, że częściowo grała, pozostawiając go ze złamanym sercem. Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia Gdy kamery ostatecznie opuściły Dystrykt Dwunasty, Katniss i Peeta utrzymywali do siebie dystans.thumb|222px W zasadzie pół roku spędzili ignorując się wzajemnie, i nie wracając do Igrzysk. Chociaż Peeta miał złamane serce, nadal dobrze grał Nieszczęśliwego Kochanka w dniu Tournee, wychodząc z niezręcznej ciszy. W pociągu, gdy Kotna traci panowanie i zachowuje się niegrzecznie wobec Effie, Peeta uspokaja ją i sugeruje, że na razie będą przyjaciółmi, na co się zgadza, oraz pytają się wzajemnie o swoje ulubione kolory. W nocthumb|left|220pxy Katniss często nawiedzają koszmary, budzi się z krzykiem. Chłopak wtedy uspokaja Katniss, trzymając ją w ramionach, aż zaśnie. To powtarzało się rutynowo. Po przybyciu do Dystryktu 11, Peeta przemawia również za Katniss, i chce dawać rodzinom Rue i Thresha, co miesiąc, część swojego zarobku do końca życia. Po końcowej mowie Katniss, staruszek gwiżdże melodię Rue i unosi trzy palce do góry, a zaraz po nim publika. Wracają do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, ale Katniss zawraca, ponieważ zapomniała kwiatów i widziała, jak Strażnicy Pokoju pakują mu kulę w głowę. Peeta jest w w szoku, gdy Katniss i Haymitch wyjaśniają, że prezydent Snow nie wierzy w ich miłość, i nie zbagatelizowali buntu, tylko bardziej go podsycili. Jest zły, że go nikt o tym nie poinformował i oznajmia, że też ma rodzinę, którą musi ratować. W następnych dystryktach zachowują się grzeczniej i czytają z kartek, nie dodając nic od siebie. Tournee kończy się w rezydencji prezydenta, gdzie Katniss irytuje się tym, że wszyscy do niej podchodzą, tym samym przeszkadzając w jedzeniu. Po zaproponowaiu przez ekipę napoju, który prowokuje wymioty, Peeta zabiera dziewczynę do tańca, mówiąc, że ludzie w Dwunastce głodują, a tu wymiotują, by móc więcej jeść. Syn piekarza broni Katniss, gdy ta dostała batem od Nowego Głównego Strażnika Pokoju, i zostaje przy Gale'u, gdy ta idzie przynieść więcej śniegu. Kiedy przychodzi czas na 75 Igrzyska Głodowe, znane też jako 3 Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia, Katniss i Peeta mają stać się mentorami dla dwóch nowych trybutów, jednak prezydent Snow informuje, że zawodnicy thumbzostaną wylosowani z puli żyjących zwycięzców. Dwunastka posiada tylko trzech, więc jest nieuniknione, iż Kotna wróci na arenę, a Peeta ustala z Haymitchem, że on pójdzie na Igrzyska. Gdy Katniss się opiła, pozbywa ich jakiegokolwiek dostępu do alkoholu. Podczas dożynek zgłasza się za Haymitcha. W pociągu Katniss nie może spać, krząta się, aż w końcu natrafia na Peetę oglądającego Igrzyska większości triumfatorów, którzy zostali wylosowani. Oboje dycydują obejrzeć turniej, w którym zwyciężył Haymitch, czyli 2 Ćwierćwiecze, gdzie liczba uczestników została podwojona. Uczą się genialnej strategii mentora, który wykorzystał pole siłowe przeciw dziewczynie z Jedynki - siekiera odbiła się i rozłupała czaszkę trybutki. Ciemnowłosa mówi, że to było podobne do ich wyczynu z jagodami i odkrywa, że ona i Haymitch są do siebie podobni. Podthumb|leftczas Ceremonii Otwarcia on i Katniss po raz kolejny są ubrani w ogniste stroje. Cinna i Portia uzyskali ten efekt dzięki godzinnemu wpatrywaniu się w ogień. Są przyjęci z entuzjazmem widowni, aczkolwiek tym razem nie uśmiechają się i nie machają, są poważni i znudzeni. Styliści z Dziesiątki również postanowili to wykorzystać, tyle że świecące krowy wyglądały śmiesznie. Po paradzie Haymitch przedstawia im swoich przyjaciół, Seeder i Chaffa, który soczyście całuje ją w usta. Podczas treningu szukają sojuszników, ale ostatecznie żadne nie chce innych, z wyjątkiem siebie.thumb Kiedy przychodzi czas ich prywatnego występu przed Organizatorami, oboje nie planują tego, co zrobią. Peeta postanawia namalować martwą Rue otuloną polnymi kwiatami, a Kotna wiesza kukłę z napisem ,,Seneca Crane". Oboje dostają najwyższą ocenę za szkolenie, czyli 12 punktów. W czasie wywiadu z Ceasarem, chłopak zaskakuję publikę oznajmiając, że już ożenił się z Katniss, i jest ona w ciąży. Arena okazuję się dżunglą, a jedynym dotarciem do Rogu jest dopłynąć do ścieżki, która prowadzi do wysepki z Rogiem. Każde podium jest umieszczane na wodzie. Peeta, przez protezę nogi nie może pływać, więc Finnick (którego Kotna przyjęła do drużyny po pokazaniu złotej bransoletki) przyprowadza go na brzeg, lecz w filmie chłopak obok podium walczy z jednym ze zwycięzców, a gdy po jakimś czasie oboje nie wynurzają się z wody, Katniss zaczyna się martwić. Bierze kołczan, jeden wręcza jasnowłosemu i oboje wyruszają w dżunglę. Katniss wciąż poddaje wątpliwości zaufanie Finnicka, gdy Peeta nieświadomie wchodzi na pole siłowe otaczające arenę i pada nieprzytomny, a jego serce stanęło. Kotna w histerii uważa, że Finnick, który odepchnął ją, próbuje go krzywdzić, aż w końcu zauważa, że mężczyzna wykonuje mu sztuczne oddychanie, i przywraca go do życia. Słaby, ale gotowy chodzić, porusza się powoli, dopóki nie decydują się rozbić obozu. Sojusz musiał znaleźć słodką wodę, ale nie widzieli ani śladu. Otrzymują sączek od sponsorów, co pozwala im uwolnienie wody z drzewa. Katniss czuwa pierwszą noc, dopóki nie informuje reszty o zbliżaniu się trującej mgły, co powoduje powstanie oparzeń i paraliżu, a także obumieranie komórek, co następnie wygląda tak, że skóra po prostu zwisa. Peeta, z powodu osłabienia i sztucznej nogi, ma trudności z bieganiem, dlatego Finnick prowadzi go na plecach, a Kotna trzyma Mags. W końcu, wyczerpana i przez wpływ trujących oparów nie może ju nieść staruszki i pyta, czy Czwórka może, ale on jest zbyt zdyszany by to robić. Mags całuje Finnicka i wbiega w mgłę, poświęcając siebie, aby mogli dalej uciekać. Opary odbijają się o bathumb|left|Gif, kliknij aby zobaczyćrierę, gdy dotarli do wody, dzięki której udaje im się usunąć oparzenia. Gdy chłopak rusza by pobrać wodę, ciemnowłosa i Finnick zauważają małpy siedzące na drzewach. Starają się spokojnie zmusić go, by odszedł od dawcy tlenu, a Katniss prosi go, by nie patrzył na nie, lecz on machinalnie spogląda w górę, wprost w oczy zmiecha. Wtedy zaczynają ryczeć i ich atakować, a kiedy Katniss kończą się strzały, chce sięgnąć do kołczana Peety, ale widząc, jak zmieszaniec chce zatopić zęby w piersi Peety, nagle z ukrycia wyskakuje kobieta z Szóstki, która ratuje mu życie. Małpy wycofały się, a chłopak uspokaja jęczącą zwyciężczynie, mówiąc jej o kolorach i obrazach. Sojusz zostaje na plażach, aż widzą Johannę, Wiress i Beetee, całych we krwi, których dodają do paktu. Połączają swoje zasoby i staje się jasne, że Johanna i Katniss nie przepadają za sobą. Wiress ciągle powtarzała `tik tak`, a zrozumiała ją tylko Katniss, podczas mycia jej. Budowa areny jest podobna do zegara, a określonych godzinach pojawiają się śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwa. Wiress służy następnie jako `kanarek`, który przestaje śpiewać, gdy nadchodzi zagrożenie. Gdy Kotna przestaje słyszeć piosenkę, odwraca się, i strzela w Glossa, a Johanna zabija Cashmere. Gdy słychać dwa wystrzały, grupę próbuje zaatakować Enobaria i Brutus, ale udaje im się uciec. Następnego dnia omawiają plan Beetee'go, by zabić pozostałych trybutów przez porażenie prądem, i mają zamiar wykorzystać burzowe drzewo. Niedługo później Katniss uczy Peetę pływać, i cicho omawiają odejście z grupy, ale on każe jej czekać. Wręcza jej medalion z trzema zdjęciami i perłę, próbując przekonać ją, by nie poświęcała się, i że wie, że ona i Haymitch próbują utrzymać go przy życiu. Następnie całują się, a Katniss zdaje sobie sprawę, że tym razem to nie było dla kamer. Tej nocy decydują się na spełnienie planu Beetee'go, a Katniss i Johanna dość niechętnie połączają siły. Peeta jest przeciwny, i nie chce oddzielać się od Kotny, ale ona ostatecznie go przekonuje. Zabija Brutusa w przypływie wściekłości, gdyż ten uśmiercił Chaffa. Po zniszczeniu areny rebeliantom nie udaje się go wydostać, i trafia w ręce Kapitolu. Kosogłos Przechwycthumb|left|206px|Peeta w trakcie jednego z wywiadów.ony do stolicy Peeta jest torturowany przez prezydenta Snowa i użyty przeciwko Katniss. Podczas jego niewoli był bity, a za pomocą jadu gończych os zmodyfikowano mu wspomnienia. Trzymany przy życiu by dopuścić do złamania Kotny, która wie, że go kocha. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w rozmowie z Ceasarem, gdzie wyjaśnia, co się stało z areną. Kończąc rozmowę, mówi, że zawieszenie broni jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla buntowników, w przeciwnym razie życie ludzkie może przestać istnieć. Dziewczyna zauważa, że pojawia się zdrowy. Igrająca z ogniem postanawia zostać Kosogłosem, ale pod kilkoma warunkami, m. in. że Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria i Annie nie będą ponosić odpowiedzialności za jakiekolwiek błędy, jakie dokonali. Niedługo później chłopak pojawia się w innym wywiadzie, piętnaście kilogramów chudszy i chory z wyglądu, a mimo grubego makijażu, nie udało się ukryć sińców pod oczami. Wymieniają kilka pustych uwag z Ceasarem, a swoim ostatnim komentarzu stwierdza, że Katniss powinna dowiedzieć się, co naprawdę planują rebelianci. Pojawia się na ekranach po raz trzeci, mówiąc w pewnej chwili, że Kotna w Trzynasce będzie martwa przed świtem, a następnie kamera upada na ziemię, biją go, aż jego krew znalazła się w zasięgu urządzenia. Po przetransportowaniu Peety do Trzynastki, Katniss rzuciła się w ramiona Peety, a ten zaczął ją dusić.. Szybko odciągnięto go od Katniss. Jego wspomnienia o ciemnowłosej zostały zmodyfikowane i teraz traktuje siedemnastolatkę jak wroga i zmiecha. Uważa, że Katniss jest odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie Dwunastki i zabicie jego rodziny. Ma nietypowe napady wściekłości, czasowo traci moc mowy, nie potrafi rozróżnić tego, co jest iluzją, a co fikcją, i czuje się, jakby były w nim dwie różne osoby. Delly Cartwright jako jedyna może nawiązać z nim kontakt, dzieli się z nim wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa i zbyt upiększa Katniss. Peeta mówi, że pamięta pana Everdeen śpiewającego ,,Drzewo Wisielców", kiedy przyszedł do piekarni, gdy chłopak był mały. Katniss zaczyna unikać Peety i obwinia go za wszystkie swoje problemy. Po tym jak Katniss zostaje postrzelona w Drugim Dystrykcie, uważa, że stan chłopaka się poprawił. Udekorował tort ślubny na wesele Annie i Finnicka. Haymitch oświadcza, że czasem staje się wściekły, a czasem zachowuje jak dwie inne osoby. Wspomina też, że syn piekarza zasypia tylko wtedy, gdy jest w kajdankach. Podczas rozmowy z chłopakiem, Katniss boli to również to, że przestał ją idealizować. Szybko kończy rothumb|leftzmowę i chce odejść, ale zatrzymuje się po tym, jak Peeta mówi, że pamięta scenkę z chlebem. Niedługo potem zauważa go przy ich stoliku, razem ze strażnikami i w kajdanach. Johanna pozwala mu usiąść. Peeta i Katniss nadal mają dość trudne relacje, aż Siódemka zwraca uwagę, że nie jest on tą samą osobą. Prezydent Coin wysyła go do Drużyny 451, czyli `Drużyny Gwiazd`. Aby pomóc uporać się z jego błędami w pamięci, które wspomnienia są prawdziwe, a zmodyfikowane, zespół opracował grę `prawda czy fałsz`, polegającą na tym, że Peeta pyta o coś, a ekipa odpowiada, dodając też krótkie wyjaśnienie. W pewnym momencie podczas nagrywania scen z kokonami, miesza mu się i próbuje zabić Katniss, dopóki nie powstrzymuje go Mitchell, który zostaje przez niego popchnięty, tym samym wpadając w siatkę z drutu kolczastego. Chłopak jest zasmucony tym, że przez niego Mitchell zginął, że prosi, by go zabili. Chce też pigułkę z łykołakami, ale Katniss odmawia. Skład słyszy później imię Katniss wypowiadane przez zmiechy, a Peeta powtarza ten syk. Kiedy dziewczyna próbuje ściągnąć mu kajdanki, ten odmawia, mówiąc, że ostre krawędzie pomagają mu poczuć kontakt z rzeczywistością. Chłopak boi się wszystkiego co wie, myśli, czuje, a ciemnowłosa całuje go, przypominając mu wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy ją kochał. W dniu egzekucji Snowa Katniss zamiast zabić staruszka, zabija prezydent Coin. Wraca do Dwunastki, a otrząsa się przedwiośniem. Wychodząc z domu widzi Peetę, który sadził prymulki, na cześć Prim. On i Haymitch dołącza do niej, gdy pisze książkę o swoich doświadczeniach, a chłopak szkicuje. Ma jeszcze kilka epizodów, gdzie wspomnienia mieszają się z tymi fałszywymi, wtedy zaciska palce na oparciu krzesła, aż przejdzie. Katniss i Peeta powoli się do siebie zbliżali. Pocieszał ją, gdy miała koszmary, stopniowo zaczynają obejmować się i całować. Grają po raz ostatni w grę `prawda czy fałsz`. ,,-'' Kochasz mnie. Prawda czy fałsz? Odpowiadam: ''- Prawda"'' Późniejsze życie Katniss i Peeta są razem, mają dwójkę dzieci. Nie traci poczucia rzeczywistości, ale wciąż miewa wspomnienia z porwania. Musi trzymać się czegoś, dopóki nie przejdzie. Choć przekonanie Katniss zajęło piętnaście lat, są rodzicami dziewczynki o ciemnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, oraz chłopca z jasnymi włosami i szarymi oczami. Katniss czuje się niepewnie, lecz Peeta uspokaja ją, mówiąc że będzie w porządku, bo mają siebie. Pewnego dnia opowiedzą im o ich przeżyciach na Igrzyskach, udostępnią książkę, wyjaśnią histeryczne epizody Katniss w nocy, poinformują, że bawią się na zbiorowym cmentarzysku, jakim jest Łąka. Relacje Katniss Everdeen Peeta zakochał się w Katniss kiedy byli dziećmi. Jego ojciec był zakochany w mamie Katniss, jednak ta wybrała górnika. Gdy nauczyciel spytał, kto zna piosenkę o dolinie, ręka Katniss wystrzeliła w górę. Śpiewała pięknie, ptaki ucichały słysząc jej głos. Wtedy rozpoczęła się miłość do Katniss. W szkole zawsze był otaczany grupka przyjaciół, i często ją obserwował. Gdy został wylosowany, znalazł w jakiś sposób szczęście, gdyż mógł poznać ją bliżej. Byli nieszczęśliwymi kochankami; Peeta naprawdę ją kochał i nie wiedział, że ona tylko grała. Nigdy nie przestawał o niej myśleć w trakcie turnieju. Ciągle udawała do niego miłość, ale on twierdził, że ona również naprawdę go kocha. Często się całowali, co sprawiało mu przyjemność. Kontynuowali romans do ostatniego wywiadu, a dalej daje mu do zrozumienia, że nic do niego nie czuje. To łamie mu serce; obraża się na nią i również udaje obojętnego.thumb|Peeta oświadczający się Katniss Coraz bardziej oddalają się od siebie. Podczas Tournee pyta się dziewczyny, czy mogą zostać przynajmniej przyjaciółmi. Ona zgadza się. Peeta staję się pogromcą koszarów dziewczyny śpiąc z nią (trzyma ją w swoich ramionach). Podczas pobytu w Kapitolu Peeta oświadcza się Katniss mimo, że wcale nie ma na to ochoty (bardzo chciałby wyjść za Katniss jednak nie w takich okolicznościach). Kiedy Prezydent Snow ogłasza regulamin Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia, Peeta jest gotowy oddać życie dla Katniss Kiedy dojeżdżają do Kapitolu, spędza z Katniss kilka romantycznych chwil (jedną z nich jest dzień na dachu) i śpi razem z nią aby odgonić jej koszmary. Na arenie próbuje ją uratować za cenę swojego życia. Wręcza jej medalion w którym znajdują się thumb|leftzdjęcia jej mamy, Prim oraz Gale'a. Mówi jej, że musi przeżyć ponieważ rodzina jej potrzebuje. Peeta również wtedy wyjawia, że jeśli on by wygrał, jego życie nie miałoby sensu, ponieważ Katniss jest jego życiem. Po modyfikacji wspomnień, w czasie terapii w 13 dystrykcie jego pamięć zaczyna wracać do normalności i przypomina sobie, że Katniss próbowała ocalić mu życie. W końcu odkrywa ponownie uczucia do dziewczyny i zakochuje się w niej na nowo. Katniss znowu zasypia w jego ramionach. Gale Hawthorne Od pierwszych młodych lat Gale i Peeta konkurowali ze sobą w zdobyciu serca Katniss, mimo że nie dawali tego po sobie poznać - jeden był zazdrosny o drugiego. Podczas chłosty na oczach wszystkich stanął w jego obronie. Peeta pytając Katniss o pocałunek z Gale'em, w drugim tomie trylogii posmutniał, do tej pory trybutka nie wie, jak Peeta uzyskał te informacje. Wiedział, że Katniss może wyjść za niego, jednak przyjmował ten fakt ze spokojem, uszanował oraz pogodził się, że dziewczyna jest jemu bliska. Haymitch Abernathy' Mentor Peety - Haymitch, zawsze utrzymywał oraz nie ukrywał że właśnie z tej dwójki woli Peetę. Chłopak w pierwszym tomie trylogii starał się przypodobać swojemu mentorowi m.in pomagając mu się myć. W pierwszym tomie umówili się, że oboje będą się starać utrzymać przy życiu Katniss, lecz w drugim obiecał im oboje, że partnerzy zostaną w świecie żywych, a na arenie nie wiedzieli, która obietnica była prawdziwa. Wygląd thumb|182px thumb|left|168pxPeeta ma blond włosy mieszczące się falami na czole, niebieskie oczy, bladą skórę i krępą budowę ciała, będąc średniego wzrostu. W filmie kolor jego tęczówek jest piwny lub ciemnobrązowy zależnie od światła. Pod koniec swoich pierwszych igrzysk została amputowana mu lewa noga. Włosy Peety są kilkakrotnie opisane przez Katniss jako faliste. Pomimo swojego życia w 12, jest nieco lepiej zbudowany i odżywiony niż inni, ponieważ jego rodzina posiadała piekarnię, która zapewniała mu lepsze karmienie. W ,,Kosogłosie", podczas przebywania w Kapitolu, jego kondycja, zarówno fizyczna jak i psychiczna powoli pogarsza się, ze względu na stosowanych na niego torturach. Charakter '',, Więc nie patrz na mnie jak na męczennika, a przestanę się tak zachowywać". ''- ''Peeta do Katniss w pociągu (Tournee, film) Peeta ma bardzo sympatyczną osobowość. Jest inteligentny (zastanawianie się nad strategiami wykorzystania w Igrzyskach) i wie, jak zapewnić sobie sponsorów (wyznanie miłości do Katniss przed całym krajem). Jest Thgcf-variety peeta.jpg Peeta mellark.jpg świetnym, odważnym mówcą. Peeta jest też kochający i dba o ludzi wokół siebie, jak i nie lubił zabijać, chyba że prześladowca jest zagrożeniem dla niego lub Katniss. Chłopak jest bezinteresowny (jego gotowość do poświęcenia własnego życia dla Katniss), ma poczucie humoru, którego używa w trudnych chwilach, i zawsze wie, co powiedzieć, aby ktoś poczuł się lepiej. Pracuje z Haymitchem w sprawie celów strategii oraz, w przeciwieństwie do Katniss, potrafi dochować tajemnicy i ufa mentorowi. Zauważa się w całej serii jego głębokie zrozumienie sytuacji, takich jak Igrzyska, gdy mówi: "Nie chcę być tylko pionkiem w ich Igrzyskach", Katniss natomiast dłużej zajęło zrozumienie tej koncepcji. W Pierścieniu Ognia, Finnick stwierdza, że Peeta jest jednym z niewielu naprawdę dobrych ludzi, którzy przetrwali arenę. Peeta jest opisany jako słodki, delikatny, silny i stały przez Katniss kilka razy. Powiedziała, że jest jak "mniszki wiosną". Kiedy został porwany, poza kontrolą staję się morderczy i samobójczy. Oddziela wspomnienia od prawdziwych i zmyślonych, grając w grę ,,prawda czy fałsz?" Umiejętności Główne talenty Peety to pieczenie, malarstwo, mowa, kamuflaż i brutalna siła. Jego artystyczne talenty dopracowały się przez dekorowanie ciast w rodzinnej piekarni. Budowa i większa siła równiethumbż daje mu przewagę podczas walki wręcz. Podczas Igrzysk zazwyczaj nosi nóż lub miecz, choć rzadko wykorzystuje je w walce, jako że nie jest szczególnie brutalny i nie lubi zabijać, chyba że jest to całkowicie niezbędne. Peeta ma dużo siły, gdyż Katniss mówi, że widziała go niosącego ponad pięćdziesięciokilogramowe worki z mąką. Peeta potrafi zmienić ból w słowa, które poruszają ludzi, jest również doskonałym kłamcą. Biegle posługuje się włócznią. Ofiary *Dziewczyna z Dystryktu 8 (74., dobicie po zawodowcach) *Liszka (74., zjadła uzbierane przez niego łykołaki) *Brutus (75., zaraz po tym jak Katniss wysadziła pole siłowe) *Mitchell (Kosogłos, nieumyślne popchnięcie w kokon) Ciekawostki *Nigdy nie słodzi herbaty. *Podwójnie wiąże sznurowadła. *Zawsze śpi przy otwartym oknie. *Jego ulubiony kolor to pomarańczowy, jak zachodzące słońce. *Specjaliści nigdy nie zdołali wyleczyć go z załamania nerwowego po torturach w Kapitolu. *W 74. edycji stracił nogę, przez co rok później nie mógł dopłynąć do Rogu, jednak w filmie nie posiada protezy. *W filmie ''Igrzyska Śmierci ''waży 65kg, a jego szanse na wygraną to 23-1. *Peeta w języku greckim (πίτα = Peeta) oznacza ciasto. Kategoria:Dystrykt 12 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Dystrykt 13 Kategoria:Organizacja Kategoria:Drużyna Gwiazd Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Trybut Kategoria:Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia Kategoria:Triumfatorzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:74. Igrzyska Głodowe